BioShock Cultural References
BioShock is a complex game and contains many references to gaming, philosophy, and real world history. References to Ayn Rand Characters * Andrew Ryan's philosophy, his name, and some of his history were based on Ayn RandAyn Rand, on Wikipedia. His name is a partial anagram of hers. Both Andrew Ryan and Ayn Rand were originally from the Soviet Union, but moved to America to avoid the increasing tensions of Socialism. Both created their own city to explore their ideas: Rand created Galt's Gulch in her novel Atlas Shrugged''Atlas Shrugged'', on Wikipedia, while Ryan created Rapture. * In a radio message from Andrew Ryan in Arcadia, we learn that he set fire to his own land rather than let it fall into public hands. This seems to be a direct reference once again to Atlas Shrugged, in which the character Ellis Wyatt sets fire to his valuable oil fields for similar reasons. * During Rapture Central Control, Andrew Ryan starts a self-destruct sequence for Rapture, because he does not want to see Atlas take control of his city. In The Fountainhead''The Fountainhead'', on Wikipedia Howard Roark dynamites the Cortlandt housing project when his designs had been altered. * The name Atlas was inspired by the title of one of Ayn Rand's most famous books, Atlas Shrugged. * A minor character in the game, Anya Andersdotter, shares the same characteristic Bob cut as Ayn Rand. Her name is also an anagram of the author's with letters added : AYN RAND converts to ANYa ANDeRsdotter. * Sofia Lamb is a possible adaptation of the primary antagonist of The Fountainhead: Ellsworth Toohey. Like Toohey, Lamb was initially a religious fanatic who came to embrace collectivism as the proper driving force behind human progress. She is the polar opposite of Andrew Ryan, emphasizing the collective over the individual. In the same way, Toohey, the collectivist, is the antithesis of Howard Roark, the individualist, in the Fountainhead. Other * Ayn Rand's philosophy, called Objectivism,Objectivism, on Wikipedia greatly influences the story of BioShock. Objectivism is the idea that one should follow their own self-interest and profit from their own abilities and ambitions while being virtually uninhibited by others. This is the idea on which Andrew Ryan's city is based. * Each bottle of Arcadia Merlot is embossed with the name "Fountainhead Cabernet Sauvignon," which may be another direct reference to Rand's novel The Fountainhead. * Posters for the Pharoah's Fortune Casino state that the casino is located in the Cameron Suites, a possible reference to architect Henry Cameron, a character in The Fountainhead. * The name "H. Roark" appears on the advertisement for the Eve's Apple strip club. Howard Roark was the main character in The Fountainhead. * The posters that read "Who is Atlas?" could be a reference to the opening lines and catch phrase of Atlas Shrugged: "Who is John Galt?" * A patient in one of the pictures scattered throughout the Medical Pavilion bears a striking resemblance to Ayn Rand. Biblical References * ADAM and EVE are references to the Creation story in the Book of Genesis in the Bible. Like in the Bible, ADAM and EVE end up ruining a utopia because of greed and ignorance. * The word "Rapture" is a biblical term referring to an event that removes the "chosen" people in the world from society and transports them to paradise. * Eve's Garden, one of Fort Frolic's many venues and the workplace of Jasmine Jolene, is an obvious reference to Genesis as well. * To make the Lazarus Vector Jack needs 7 Distilled Water, 7 Enzyme Samples, and 7 Chlorophyll Solution. The number seven is used very frequently in the Bible (over seven hundred times, in fact), and the name Lazarus itself comes from the saint allegedly resurrected by Jesus. Historical References * Many locations in Rapture are named after elements of ancient Greek and Roman mythologyRoman Mythology, on Wikipedia (Neptune's Bounty,Apollo Square, Olympus Heights, etc.). * The tombstones in Arcadia each state that two persons are interred there. One's epitaph reads "John Maynard Keynes, son of Adam and Ada Smith." This references two British economists, John Maynard KeynesJohn Maynard Keynes, on Wikipedia and Adam SmithAdam Smith, on Wikipedia. Smith originated the ideas of Free Market Capitalism and limited government intervention in the economy, while Keynes took the position that government intervention was necessary to head off market failures. * The Rosie version of the Big Daddy is a reference to the cultural icon Rosie the RiveterRosie the Riveter, on Wikipedia, who represented working women during World War II. Rosies in BioShock also carry a "rivet gun" as a weapon. * Several typewriter-like contraptions in Ryan's office have the brand name "Belowtree", which is a reference to the "Underwood" typewriter company.Underwood Typewriter Company, on Wikipedia * Diane McClintock may be a reference to Barbara McClintockBarbara McClintock, on Wikipedia, a geneticist who did work with, among other things, genetic recombination in corn in the 1940s. * Sander Cohen may be a reference to the pre-WWI playwright, songwriter, dancer, and director George M. CohanGeorge M. Cohan, on Wikipedia. System Shock series Setting and Storyline * BioShock is known as the spiritual successor to the System Shock''System Shock'', on Wikipedia game series. Instead of the CyberpunkCyberpunk, on Wikipedia theme presented in System Shock, BioShock utilizes a "Biopunk" (alongside a "Steampunk")Biopunk, on Wikipedia theme, hence the title. * Rapture, a state-of-the-art underwater city populated with the brightest minds in the world, is similar to the Von Braun in System Shock 2System Shock 2, a state-of-the-art starship populated with bright scientific minds on its maiden voyage. The discovery of a strange new organism (Sea slugs/Annelids) leads to the downfall of both settings. * In the chapter "Welcome to Rapture", Atlas says to the player,"Would you kindly find a crowbar or somethin?". This is most likely at reference to BioShock's spiritual predecessor, System Shock 2 in which the player is asked to "find a wrench or something." This is precisely what the player does in both System Shock 2 and BioShock. * Atlas, and the revelation that he is actually Frank Fontaine, parallels a character from System Shock 2 named Polito, who initially guides the player in a similar fashion to Atlas, only to reveal herself as SHODAN, a megalomaniacal sentient Artificial Intelligence with sinister motives and a God complex. Both SHODAN and Fontaine were assumed to be dead until they reveal their true identities in front of you. * As Atlas, Fontaine was also manipulating the player into disposing of Andrew Ryan, the mayor and founder of Rapture, just as SHODAN was manipulating the player to destroy the Many, who rebel against SHODAN despite being her creation, and also have a contempt towards humanity despite believing in the superiority of being organic, or "the flesh" as they call it. Gameplay * The overall gameplay model of BioShock is identical to System Shock 2, where the player can hack vending machines and security systems, upgrade weapons and skills, gather background information from audio logs, and utilize different types of ammo and "magic spells" in the form of PSI/Plasmids. BioShock excludes some of the RPG elements from System Shock 2, including character statistics, inventory management, and weapon degradation. * Both games had two types of currencies. System Shock 2 had nanites and cyber modules, while BioShock had dollars and ADAM. The nanites and dollars could be used at vending machines, for hacking, and to use health recovery stations. The ADAM and cyber modules could be used to by upgrades to the character's stats, as well as new psionics/plasmids/gene tonics. * The attack-based psionics in System Shock 2 have been converted to the plasmids in Bioshock, and the defensive or stats-enhancing psionics became the gene tonics. There are major differences, though. The psionics can do things like firing projectiles, turning you infisible, enhancing your stats temporarily, or making you immune to certain conditions, but they require a psi-amp and there's a meter that tells how effective or powerful the psionic will be when you release it, but you have to be careful that it doesn't overheat, or you'll take damage. The plasmids, on the other hand, can be activated with no special items or overheat meters, and the gene tonics are used automatically. * The code, "0451" used to open the first locked door in BioShock(the only one that can't be hacked) is a reference that has been used in several games made by previous employees of Looking Glass StudiosLooking Glass Studios, on Wikipedia since the creation of the System ShockSystem Shock, on Wikipedia game series, the predecessor of the BioShock games. In System Shock the first locked door could be opened with the code 451. In the System Shock 2, there was a door that could be opened with the code 45100. In the game Deus ExDeus Ex, on Wikipedia (which was made by Ion StormIon Storm, on Wikipedia, a company with several previous employees of Looking Glass Studios) 0451 was a code to open an armory.Information about the in-game codes from "0451" blog entry, July 18, 2008 on Hit Self-Destruct Other Video Game References * An obvious reference to the game PacmanPacman, on Wikipedia can be found on the floor of the Worley Winery in the Farmer's Market. A round of with a wedge taken from it forms the shape of Pacman, placed before six round bullet holes, representing the dots eaten by Pacman for points. * If you take a look at the gun turrets, specifically the boxes the guns are mounted on, you can see that the name on the side of the boxes is "Irrational Vegetables And Fruits", referring to the company Irrational Games, known as Irrational Games/2K Australia—''BioShock's developers. * Jack's wallet during the opening cinematic of the game has a letter sticking out of it imprinted with the Irrational Games logo. * In Sander Cohen's projection booth in Fort Frolic, a reel of movie tape spins in the projector, showing the Irrational games logo. Other References * One of the books found throughout Rapture is titled ''Applied Headology. This may be a reference to Terry Pratchett's Discworld series, wherein headology is a form of psychology that relies on the principle that a person's beliefs can change their personal reality.Headology on the Discworld & Terry Pratchett Wiki * In Fort Frolic, there is an audio diary left by Martin Finnegan called "The Iceman Cometh," an allusion to a play by the same name written by Eugene O'Neill in 1939.The Iceman Cometh play, on Wikipedia * Although the names are not mentioned in-game, the names of the sound files used by the splicers seem to be meaningful, and several of them appear to be references: ** Baby Jane is may be a reference to the film What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? film on Wikipedia. ** Lady Smith is possibly a reference to the Smith & Wesson Ladysmith, a revolver designed for women.Smith & Wesson Ladysmith handguns on Wikipedia ** Rosebud may be a reference to Citizen KaneCitizen Kane on Wikipedia, wherein the titular character's last word is Rosebud. External Links